Item Mall
About The item mall can be accessed by clicking the icon at the top right of the screen. Gold can be purchased with Kreds, the currency used on Kongregate. The pricing of items and gold is subject to change at any time, but it hasn't changed since launch. Main Items Speed Up Items Although Caesary is intended to be played as an idle game, those that wish to increase there rate of expansion can buy Speed Up items in the item mall. These have varying effects, all beneficial, and limitlessly available to you at a small cost each. It's one item per use per building, they can be applied at the top right of the building information screen, or by clicking the small green circle next to something already in the queue at the top left of the game screen, there are also many other items with different effects. 'De Architectura Items' Outline: Reduces remaining construction time by 15 minutes. Schema: Reduces remaining construction time by 1 hour. Papyrus: Reduces remaining construction time by 3 hours. Manuscript: Reduces remaining construction time by 30% of the time remaining when item is used. 'Archimedes Items' Sketch: Reduces remaining study time by 15 minutes. Note: Reduces remaining study time by 1 hour. Formula: Reduces remaining study time by 3 hours. Magnum Opus: Reduces remaining study time by 30% of the time remaining when item is used. 'Politics Items' Elementary: Reduces remaining job creation time by 15 minutes. Advanced: Reduces remaining job creation time by 1 hour. Essential: Reduces remaining job creation time by 3 hours. Encyclopedia: Reduces remaining job creation time by 30% of the time remaining when item is used. 'Food' Bread: Restores a heroes physical by 10% of ones Physical Capacity. Fruit: Restores a heroes physical by 30% of ones Physical Capacity. Milk: Restores a heroes physical by 60% of ones Physical Capacity. Meat: Restores a heroes physical to peak capacity. 'Tomes' Commentarii de Bello Civili: Reduces the remaining time of all queued units in the Stable, Workshop and Barracks by 30% of the time remaining when the item is used. Can not be further shortened by any item. Commentarii de Bello Gallico: Reduces the remaining time of all queued units in the Stable, Workshop and Barracks by 50% of the time remaining when the item is used. Can not be further shortened by any item. Greco-Persian Wars: Increases a hero's experience by 8% or 1000, whichever is higher. Peloponnesian War: Increases a hero's experience by 30% or 10000, whichever is higher. Anabasis Alexandri: Increases a hero's experience by 100% or 100000, whichever is higher. 'Miscellaneous' Personal Trainer: Reduces the remaining time of a hero's exercise by 30%. Summon Edict: Summons a hero back from an arena that has been initiated over 1 minute ago. Market Wagon: Reduces resource trade time by 30 minutes. Pulley Crane: Reduces the remaining fortification planting in a city by 50%. Further shortening by re-application is not possible. Gunpowder Barrel: Demolishes a building completely and instantly but cannot salvage any resources. Production Items 'Statues:' Saturn: Buffs Crops production 25% up for 7 days Faunus: Buffs Lumber production 25% up for 7 days Ceres: Buffs Stone production 25% up for 7 days Vulcan: Buffs Iron production 25% up for 7 days Mercury: Buffs Sesterces production 25% up for 7 days 'Acroliths:' Saturn: Buffs Crops production 25% up for 24 hours (1 day) Faunus: Buffs Lumber production 25% up for 24 hours (1 day) Ceres: Buffs Stone production 25% up for 24 hours (1 day) Vulcan: ''Buffs Iron production 25% up for 24 hours (1 day) ''Mercury: Buffs Iron production 25% up for 24 hours (1 day) Chest Items 'Boxes:' Snuff Box: Gift box contains 4-12 luxury items: Dye, Spices and Wine, in which at least two of them turns up with 2-4 each in quantity Ebony Box: Gift box contains 4-12 luxury items: Wool, Silk and Furs, in which at least two of them turns up with 2-4 each in quantity Trinket Box: Gift box contains 4-12 luxury items: Incense, Ivory and Diamond in which at least two of them turns up with 2-4 each in quantity 'Recruitment Packs:' Career Pack: Worth 250 gold of items brings out 10 Reversion act and 10 recruitment decree when used. Recruitment Pack (POT 3) '' When used a random hero from Amphitheatre lv 3 will get hired for you (a high hero with Potential 3) ''Recruitment Pack (POT 4) '' When used a random hero from Amphitheatre lv 4 will get hired for you (a high hero with Potential 4) ''Recruitment Pack (POT 5) '' When used a random hero from Amphitheatre lv 5 will get hired for you (a high hero with Potential 5) 'Aglets' ''Gray Rebel Aglet(s): Obtainadable also from lvl 1-3 wilderness, used in bartering quest to get Black WSC pass or Mini Pack of Captivies Yellow Rebel Aglet(s): ''Obtainadable also from lvl 4-7 wilderness, used in bartering quest to get Black WSC passes or Medium Pack of Captivies ''Purple Rebel Aglet(s): Obtainadable also from lvl 8-10 wilderness, used in bartering quest to get Black WSC passes or Large Pack of Captivies 'Others:' Zodiac Goat: Use it to spin Zodiac Ceremony wheel. You will also get one Zodiac Goat every day from Daily quests ''Red WSC Pass: ''Only available from item mall use it to bartering quests Luxury Items